


Oath to Order

by alaskalius



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Existential Angst, Possible Spoilers, Post-Game(s), spirituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskalius/pseuds/alaskalius
Summary: Happy Mask Salesman's journal.(Post-game)
Kudos: 12





	1. 4/27

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vultvre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vultvre/gifts).



_ All-Night Mask _

_ Blast Mask _

_ Bremen Mask Bunny Hood _

_ Captain's Hat  _

_ Circus Leader's Mask  _

_ Couple's Mask _

_ Deku Mask _

_ Don Gero's Mask _

_ Fierce Deity's Mask  _

_ Garo's Mask  _

_ Giant's Mask  _

_ Gibdo Mask  _

_ Goron Mask  _

_ Great Fairy's Mask  _

_ Kafei's Mask  _

_ Kamaro's Mask  _

_ Keaton Mask  _

_ Mask of Scents  _

_ Mask of Truth  _

_ Moon's Mask  _

_ Postman's Hat  _

_ Romani's Mask _

_ Stone Mask _

_ Sun's Mask  _

_ Zora Mask  _

_..Majora’s Mask. _

Those are all the masks I know of. I’ve researched plenty to know there are not any more.

My trip in Termina has long since been over, and yet I still cannot forget what happened. Link… That young little boy..

As time passes, my doubts grow stronger. Even with the aid of the masks, there could be no way a boy like him could accomplish such a thing without going insane.

..I could not have done it myself. It simply would have been too much for me. I don’t know what I was thinking, entrusting that boy to such a horrendous task.

..But he did it.

Perhaps the realm in which I think is far below that of a boy wielding a piece of the Triforce.


	2. 4/28

My journey continues. As I suspected, I continue to doubt that of which took place long ago.

I am headed to Hyrule, the neighboring continent. Perhaps it would be best to set up shop there. Termina gets little travelers.

Despite my bothersome concerns, I do have much to look forward to. I am setting sail for Hyrule tomorrow in the early morning. 

I am also excited for my visitors. I hear residents of Hyrule, particularly Castle Town, enjoy recreations that involve masks.

I hope I can be of great importance.


	3. 4/29

It appears I have had bad luck today.

My boat got delayed for another two days. This would have been acceptable if I were not running on such a tight schedule.

I am a busy man.

I just hope Versa will not be annoyed by my late arrival.

A group of children pestered me today. They were mocking me and calling me a jester.

I smiled and was polite as usual. I do not want to tarnish my reputation before my big debut.

..I just hope those kids don’t come back tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The boat heading to Hyrule will be arriving this next day. Luckily, I have not run into any trouble today.

I spent quite a few rupees on a nice dinner to make up for my horrendous luck. It was a rare steak with shrimp scampi. I would like to say it is my favorite meal I have ever had.

Though it could quite possibly be the preparation of it.

That could be said about many things, now that I think about it. 

I haven’t paid the boat fare yet, so I hope I will have enough.


End file.
